A Christmas Of Cousins
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico have a Christmas to remember. Caution: Strange behavior is a given.


**Just a little Christmas oneshot. I dont own anything. Review, please! Oh, and Percy's sixteen in this, but he's just meeting Paul. Just so ya know.  
>~Lucky<strong>

"So, do you play sports?" Paul asked me.

I shook my head. "None in particular. I'm pretty athletic I guess, but I don't really play sports."  
>"Oh," My mom's new boyfriend looked pretty akward right now.<p>

"So, your an English teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, I work at Go-"

"Hello Jackson residents!"

I whipped around to see my cousin Thalia _barge_ into my house. My mom looked up from her baking and almost dropped her cookies. Paul looked downright terrified.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I live here!"

Thalia thought about that before saying, "Good point."

"Please leave," I moaned.

"You know I'd love to," She began, "But your my only living realitive besides Nico. So I`m gonna spend Christmas with you! If it's okay with you."

I was about to say, "It's not," but my mom interuppted my protests. "Oh, Thalia, you know your welcome here!"

"Mooooom!"

"Thanks Ms. Jackson!" Thalia beamed, then hugged me, like we were BFF's or something. She could _not_ be serious. She was trying to make me miserable. Okay. Two can play at that game, Thalia.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Oh, Thals! This is just gonna be the _best_ Christmas you know! I mean now that my beloved cousin is here to spend it with me!"

But she didn't cut the act. Noooo, she got even more annoying. She hugged my mom. Then she turned to Paul.

"Oh, you must be Paul!" She cheered, girlishly, "You know if you marry Ms. Jackson, we'll technicaly be related? How awesome is that?"

"Uh, who are you?" Paul asked nervously. Thalia obviously freaked him out. Good. Maybe he'll talk my mom into kicking her out.

"I'm Thalia! Percy's cousin! Percy just loves me, don't you, cuz?"

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed, way to happily, "I just love you so much, Thals! Because that's what I do! I love!"

Paul raised an eyebrow at my mom, who shrugged.

"OHMYGODS!" Thalia huffed, "You know what we should do Percy?"

"What?" I asked, just as enthousiastic.

Her face fell a little, but quickly sprang back to the girlish mask. She seemed to realize that I wasn't going to give up that easily.

Then she smiled and squealed like the pig that she was. Wow, that was mean. But I was really annoyed, okay?

"We should bedazzle your room!"

_What?_

If I said no, I would automaticaly lose this game. But if I said yes...Oh, gods my room...

"Yeah!" I said, and I'll admit, my voice caught a little, "Unfortunately, I don't have a bedazzler."

If possible, she grinned even wider, "Oh, that's okay!"

_Thank the gods..._

"I brought one!"

_Never mind..._

"Uh, Percy-" My mom started, but I cut her off.

"Not now, Mom. I have to go bedazzle my room! Then I'm going to get Thalia a friendship bracelet!"

"What?" Thalia growled, then caught herself, "I mean, it's no fair, if you don't get one, too!"

She caught me in a hug. "I love you so much!"

Then I got an evil idea. If I was going down, I would take Nico diAngelo down with me.

"Hey, why don't we call Nico to help bedazzle my room?"

Thalia clapped her hands, like tourturing another cousin would really get her in the holiday spirit.

"Oh yeah! Ms. Jackson can I use your phone?"

A few minutes later, Nico showed up at our door, only to be greeted by me and Thalia at our worst.

Thalia pulled him into a hug, which he unsuccesfully tried to squirm out of.

"Oh, Nico! You've grown! Your so cute! Percy isn't he cute?"

I nodded happily as I pushed Thalia aside to hug Nico. "He's adorable!"

I pinched his cheeks, just because I wanted to watch him suffer.

"Hi Nico!" My mom said, "Paul, this is Nico. Percy's other cousin."

"I can't breathe!" Nico stammered.

I let him go and tapped him on the nose. "I'll let you go, but just because I love you so much!"

"What?"

"Nico, your so cute!" Thalia squealed.

"OHMYGODS!" She gasped, "Percy, I totally forgot that we have to bedazzle your room!"

"Bedazzle..." Nico trailed off, "What?"

"Oh, Nico!" I sighed, "He needs work, this one."

"What?" Nico put his arms up in that WTF gestured.

"You're so lucky we love you!" Thalia said, hugging him again.

"Now, back to Percy's room..."

And that was the strangest Christmas I've ever had.


End file.
